The Selected Vessel
Against all odds, Sonja and the Lombax Five gets to Ratchet first, who is still covering in a blanket and still shivering. Sonja: Ratchet, thank goodness you- - Suddenly, a black-hooded man suddenly blocks and pushes them back. ???: Hands off my vessel.. Sonja: HEY!! Diana Harp: *Puts blush on her cheeks and looks at Ratchet* ???: Did you think you can reclaim your friend so easily? Bold, yet idiotic.. Sonja: *Growls* ???: Tell me something.. You used to be a servant of darkness. Why resist? Sonja: Because I am a good friend to Ratchet and there's no way that I'm going to join evil! Diana Harp: Yeah totally! Scarlett Red: She is friends with us. Sienna Willow: We are not going to let the Shadowling Trio catch Sonja and make her into a Shadowling! Ellie Wilson: We are not going to lose Sonja again! ???: I'm not like them.. I'm worse..much worse... Sonja: Reeeeally?! Why is that? ???: Many eons ago, we originally have our sight set on you, Sonja, to balance light and darkness from within and claim it as our own. But somehow, you developed a certain resistance to darkness. Our plans have changed since then.. Ratchet..Now there was a worthy contender. Since the attack near Dr. Claw's base, he is hit by an evil energy..The energy we have been seeking for many months. And on this day, Ratchet, the pure-blooded vessel, is within my grasp. Summer Hill: Ohhhhhh... ???: Must you always insist on playing a hero who misunderstands the meaning of true terror? I already made my mind a long time ago. Summer Hill: Oh. - Clank pops out from behind the Lombax Five and confronted the stranger. Clank: Get away from him, Hatchet! Hatchet: So, the small robot with big thinking finally learns my name. Impressive.. Sonja: Clank! Thank goodness you're here! Clank: Sonja? How did you find us?? Sonja: Uh, we followed you guys. Scarlett Red: Yeah, like she said. Hatchet: Try as you might, but I will claim the vessel and I'll do as I please. - Sasha and the rest of the gang finds Ratchet, only to get themselves caught in the middle of a conversation. Sasha: Don't move! Terra: What did you do to him!? Hatchet: Nothing.. Just claiming what is truly mine. Clank: You're not getting away with this! Sonja: *Her hands glowed in Turquoise aura, growling at Hatchet* - To bring Sonja's powers out, Hatchet grabs Ratchet by the neck and slams him into a wall. Hatchet: Let's see how useful you really are.. Ratchet: You..monster.. Sasha: I'm warning you! Sonja: I won't let you hurt Ratchet! HA! *Stomps on the floor creating giant crystals* - When he sees the crystals surrounding Ratchet, Hatchet turns to Sonja, ready to shoot. Hatchet: A foolish mistake.. Sonja: Now you ask for it.. Enchanted POWER!! - Hatchet is about to destroy Sonja with one shot, but Silver defends her. Knowing that the team will not give their leader up without a fight, Hatchet quickly dodge every attack they sent to him. Even Sonja and the Lombax Five are having trouble fighting against him. With all of his strength, Alister unleashed his powerful attack, but Hatchet block it with his new ability - To sense powers and when to counter. While Sonja and the Lombax Five fights Hatchet, Sasha gets Ratchet out from the wall. Sasha: Ratchet, we need you.. - Power somehow glowing from his hand, Ratchet knew what to do. Ratchet: Stand back. Trust me. - Hatchet has easily beaten Sonja and the Lombax Five. Diana Harp: He's too strong.. Hatchet: With all your efforts, you can't even harm me. Sonja: *Growls* - Out of nowhere, a loud roar calls to Hatchet. Ratchet: HATCHET!!! - With his new power, Ratchet shoots a beam from his hand, damaged Hatchet's hood and lied down, still unable to control his power and only Hatchet can see why. Sasha lifts Ratchet up to his feet. Sasha: Easy. I got you. Tapion: How did you do that attack? Ratchet: No..idea.. Ow.. Clank: Let's get you fixed up before he- - Hatchet suddenly got back up with a broken scouter, which Ratchet did damaged. Hatchet: Impressive. So, you ARE capable, after all. Sonja: *Her hands glowed* Sasha: Capable? For what? Hatchet: I seek no information to tell you that. *Crushed his scouter with his hand* He is yours..for now. - Hatchet opens a dark portal that leads to an unknown time-zone. Hatchet: This is just the beginning. I will return to claim my title as ruler of the multi-verse. None shall stop me. Sonja: We'll see about that. Hatchet: Spoken like a fool, yet wise. Many warriors have tried and all have failed. You and the vessel are no different. Ratchet: Vessel..? Ow.. - With no more information given out, Hatchet walks into the dark portal backwards and vanished. Sasha: What did he mean 'the vessel'? Azimuth: We'll worry about that later. Talywn: Let's get him back to the Phoenix. - The gang said their goodbyes to Hugo and headed back to the starship for the final scene.Category:Scenes